A Day Together
by ThereWon'tBeANextTime
Summary: Naruto is as energetic as ever, Sakura wants to sleep, and Sasuke wasn't helping! She just hopes Naruto has a good reason for all of this. -team 7 one shot.


Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Dingdongdingdongdingdong!

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

The feelings of irritation, agitation, anger, and hatred was _so_ evident on her face when she opened, more like yanked, the door. The door just barely stayed fixed on its hinges (barely is the key word in this sentence). The glare that she had on her face at that moment put the ever-so-famous Uchiha glare to shame. Oh if looks could kill…

However, it seems that the idiot behind the door just couldn't get it through his (big, fat, dense) skull that she was ready to murder anyone right now. And she didn't even care if she went to jail because no one comes bouncing in front of someone's house at freaking 3 am!

What made her blood boil more than ever is the fact that the idiot brought company! There, behind him, was the annoyed face of that handsome, ebony eyed jerk. His famous scowl was, without any doubt, in place.

And she wondered why _both _of them came here, totally uninvited. If it was only the damn idiot, she would have understood. You see, sometimes, when his endless supply of instant ramen finally ends, which happens quite rarely, he visits her unexpectedly just to borrow some. Though, he was always alone on those little visits. So why?

"What the hell are you guys doing here, in front of my house, at this ungodly hour?" She didn't mean it to come out rudely…Okay that's a lie. She just wanted them out, gone, lost! Anywhere but here!

But, sadly, not everyone gets what they want.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Oh how she wished she could just cut that tongue of his in half. Or shove her medical skilled hands down his throat and squeeze the vocal cords he loves to use constantly.

"Do not 'Sakura-chan' me! You just woke me up from my beauty sleep. How come you two always order me to take some rest and sleep but now you are the ones who are waking me up? Hypocrite morons!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hn. Tell him. The Dobe just showed up at my house and dragged me all the way here," Sasuke glared, venom dripping with every word he said. The killing intent was radiating off of him at an alarming speed.

Redirecting her gaze back to Naruto, Sakura urged him to explain. "Well you see…I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to watch this awesome movie that I just bought with you guys and I was totally bored and I missed you both and…" And he continued blabbing on and on and on and on.

And on.

Raising her hands ever so slightly to her forehead, Sakura started rubbing her temples. Oh God, when will this stop? When will she sleep peacefully? Why, oh just why, was her life so hectic?

Listen to her…she sounded like a pitiful drama queen!

"Ok stop! That's enough! Come in, Naruto, but please just be quiet," she moved aside, letting them both in. Naruto hopped like a frog happily inside, already setting up the place for them to watch the movie.

Sasuke came after him, dragging his legs forcefully. He sighed intently and glared at her then at the ground. The medic looked at him sorrowfully, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Someone please help them. And fast!

* * *

Iron man 3. They were watching "Iron Man 3". Naruto wished he had super powers like Tony Stark and be a hero and save people and stuff. Like being a ninja wasn't good enough. Would somebody please slap that idiot?!

These were the thoughts that were running through the bubble-gum haired teen. Currently, the three of them were seated in front of her television. Sakura was at the very end of her couch, her legs folded comfortably. Naruto was sprawled on the very same couch with his head on her lap, while Sasuke was stretched on the floor. A bowl of popcorn sat on the jinchuuriki's stomach.

The movie was great, Sakura had to admit. Though she didn't have the power to continue it. She was just too tired and caught herself dozing off a couple of times. Every minute or so, her eyelids begin to droop and the world becomes silent. Then all of a sudden, her eyes jerk open and she realizes that she missed a scene or two.

"This movie is great! Even better than 'The Avengers'!" Naruto jumped on the couch as soon as the credits rolled up and the movie finally finished.

Sakura's head jolted upwards with a slight scream when Naruto did that ruckus. Both shinobis looked at her weirdly. She dozed off. Again. Groaning slightly, Sakura shot up from her sitting position, walking grumpily towards the bathroom. A good splash of cold water on her sleep-induced face will get her to eventually freshen up.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I am hungry! Would you mind preparing for us one of your great dinners." he sounded sheepish when he asked oh-so-timidly. He sounded so sorry. Yet that didn't stop her from screaming bloody hell.

"Yeah, I mind!" she said bluntly. But that didn't quite help. He looked at her with a cute face that resembled that of a puppy's.

"Please please please please pleeeeaaaase!"

"Naruto," she counted from one to ten to calm herself. Because, seriously, if she didn't, Naruto will be floating limply on a pool of his own blood! "If you hadn't noticed yet, it's about 6 in the morning! And I did not sleep quite enough today and I have a shift in like four hours and _you _are _hungry _and want _me _to make _dinner_, I mean breakfast. Whatever!"

"Hn. Me too." Oh great, now Sasuke wants breakfast too. Just great.

She looked at him pointedly, totally exasperated, "You are not helping!"

His reaction was pretty simple. He shrugged. Then he grabbed a book. Then he lied on her couch. And…nothing.

She could have sworn steam was blowing out of her ears by now. "Ok then. What would your _majesty _want for breakfast?"

"Tomato and onigri."

"Ramen with bacon!"

She tried, she really really tried, not to scream. But her trying was weak, very weak indeed. She failed miserably.

"Could you two at least agree to eat the same thing?" she pleaded.

"Hn. No."

"Nope!"

"UGH!"

* * *

"Happy now?"

Those two eat like disgusting pigs. Both of them inhaled their treats in a matter of seconds. Not even caring if it was still hot or not.

The pink haired medic sighed heavily while she began eating her own breakfast. It was nothing special, really. Only an omelet with beef bacon and coffee. She wasn't a fan of coffee but she was going to need the caffeine if Naruto stayed like that.

"Ahh! This is delicious! You're the best cooker ever, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" she tried to enjoy the compliments while it lasted.

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. She was utterly thankful and pleased for the sudden change in atmosphere. Though that didn't help the growing tension inside of her. You see, Naruto never (like never ever ever) stays silent, except when he is serious or overthinking things. This doesn't happen, like, at all, if she might add.

Now he is silent. That means he is thinking. Meaning she was going to be in deep shit because he seems to be contemplating what to do next.

And contemplating, he was.

"Let's play monopoly!"

Well, shit.

* * *

She hates monopoly. She despises monopoly. She just wishes that the inventor of that lame game (that totally rhymed) chokes on those little houses of his and burns in hell and the fire would be fueled by his fake money (seriously they look nothing like real ones).

To sum up, Sakura Haruno hates monopoly.

Now one might ask just why does she hate it so much. She honestly doesn't know. Maybe it's the fact that every time, and she means every single God damn time, she plays monopoly, she has to lose. Or maybe, because the game just has to take an eternity to finish. Or maybe it's because it has a lot of laws and rules. Then again, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Naruto often challenges Sasuke (and y'all know how he is when challenged) and she ends up being the bank, and to her that's (as a dear friend of hers say at times like these) troublesome.

So yeah, you get it.

"Sakura, 200."

She looked at Sasuke as if he grew two heads, "What? Why?"

"I passed the start line," he bit out.

"So? That doesn't explain why you want to draw 200 bucks, Sasuke-kun. Are you trying to steal the bank, mister?" Why exactly was he looking at her like that; she doesn't know. Like, what the hell, she was just doing her job. A bank wouldn't just give 200 dollars to an anonymous bystander without having a card and ID and all that complicated things. Since this is a mere game, there are no IDs, so she (as a member of this honorable bank) should at least question his motives or whatsoever.

She was overreacting, she knows. But she was a person that takes games seriously.

"Sakura those are the damn rules!" Oh well that explains a lot.

"Just give him his money, Sakura-chan," Naruto urged.

She really has to pay more attention to this game no matter how uninteresting it is. _This_ was embarrassing and humiliating.

…Something was wrong, Sakura thought all of a sudden. She forgot something extremely important but she can't just figure out what exact-

Oh…my…God!

The hospital!

She shot up from her current position, flipping all the cards and money in the process. Colorful words sprang out of her mouth as she leapt to her bedroom.

"Uh Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto stood up, a little worried at the little act she just did.

"It's freaking 10:30 am! I'm late for my shift! Shizune is going to chop my head off!" she was hyperventilating by now.

"You don't have to worry about that at all. I talked to Tsunade-baa-chan and she agreed to give you this day off!" he chirped happily.

Okay this is new. Sakura came out of her room totally disheveled. Her jounin vest was on backwards, her medic, pink skirt was half sliding down her slender legs, the comb was hung on her pinkish hair, and her eyes were wide open with her mouth gaping like a gold fish.

"Huh?" she asked, totally dumbfounded.

"I said-"

"I heard that already but why?!"

"Well I figured since we are going to spend this day together then I have to make sure we have no disturbance and yeah," the blond shinobi reasoned.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him then at each other and shrugged, looking back at him again; clearly questioning his sanity.

"I am bored…let's visit the memorials," Naruto suggested.

Now Sasuke had a wild reaction to this. One second he was taking a sip out of his water bottle, and then the other he was spitting it all out again. He was coughing really hard by now and was trying so hard to control it.

"Whoa okay, what the hell? Naruto are you okay? You only visit the memorials once a month and you already did that so what's going on? This," she flailed her hands all over the place, "doesn't make any sense at all!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh you guys, I just want to visit Kaka-sensei again! And can't I spend a little time with my favorite people? That just hurts Sakura-chan!" he answered cheerfully, too cheerfully for Sasuke's and Sakura's liking.

They both sighed, agreeing silently that something was wrong. And they were going to find out what exactly was.

That was a vow.

* * *

There is a big difference between a fact and an opinion. A fact is something well known. Something nobody differs with or thinks it was wrong; something that is well known to be the truth.

An opinion would have to be something that people differ upon. It is someone's point of view; someone's own belief. Everyone is different in his or her own ways, and so are their beliefs. Everyone has a unique way of thinking.

Naruto might be a big idiot but he knows the difference between a fact and an opinion. In fact, he has numerous examples about both of them:

Hinata has beautiful eyes. That's an opinion.

One of the many accomplishments of the Forth Ninja War is the defeating of the well-known Uchiha Madara once and for all. That's a fact.

Sasuke is a teme. That's an opinion. (Not really)

Hatake Kakashi-sensei was one of the many victims of the war. That's a fact. (Sadly)

Ramen is the best food in the world. That's an opinion. (At least that's what Sakura-chan said…)

There was something wrong with Naruto. That's a fact.

Now some might argue about the last statement. Thus, that would make it an opinion rather than a fact. But then again, these people don't really know who Naruto is, now do they?

The people who know Naruto the most, like Sakura and Sasuke for example, would take one glimpse at Naruto and immediately say something was wrong with him.

That's a fact, for sure.

Naruto risked a glance at both his teammates. They were both deep in thought and looking at the ground. He sighed heavily. They were worried and he gave them credit for that because, heck, even he knows he was acting pretty weird. Well, of course he knows that because that's him and he should know everything about himself like the way he is acting or the way he is feeling, because if he didn't then that would be weird which reminds him of the time when he didn't know what he was feeling while he watched Hinata fight-

-Okay that is not the point!

The point here is that he was acting weird. He had a reason for this and he was surely going to share it with both his best friends. But not now. He was going to do it when the right time comes. For now, he would pray in front of Kakashi-sensei's, his parents', Neji's, and Jiraiya's memorials while trying so hard to hold in his tears.

* * *

This is annoying. He was annoyed. Naruto is being annoying. Sakura is being annoying. The atmosphere was annoying.

The Dobe just had to act like a sad old grandmother and had to make Sakura worried.

As if he cared. No; he was not worried. Not at all. Zilch. Those two can sob as long as they please. He won't give a damn. Never.

THEN WHY DID IT FEEL SO ANNOYING?!

Sasuke frowned. Sakura and he were standing in front of the memorial gates waiting for Naruto to finish. They decided to give him privacy when he visited his parents.

"Something is wrong with him…I can feel it," Sakura said worriedly as she dried the remains of the tears that were sliding down his face.

He knew that Sakura was the worst out of them three when it comes to holding her emotions. Even after a year from Kakashi's death she still cries every time they visit him. He also knows that she hates it when she cries in front of someone. That's why she began to visit the memorials alone just recently.

"Do you know what's up with him?" she looked at him pointedly.

"No." he was as clueless as she was.

She sighed heavily. She was so worried, he knew, but what could he possibly do? He'd rather lose against Naruto in a sparring session than admit out loud that he was worried too or that he wanted to console Sakura badly.

He took a deep breath before beginning, "Don't worry…I am sure he has a reason for what he's doing…" He cleared his throat.

She gave him one of her stupid (dazzling) smiles that always made his mouth twitch as if he wants to return the smile. But it just wasn't him; he did not smile! "Thanks Sasuke!" she tip toed to ruffle his silky hair.

Psh annoying.

"I leave you guys for five minutes and I come back to find you doing that! Without me?"

Worried about him or not, he was so going to kick that Dobe's butt.

* * *

That's just messed up! Naruto was still dragging them by their arms all around the village! They went to Ichiraku's (of course they were going to go! What the hell was she thinking of? Seriously, it's like some sacred place according to Naruto or something!), then they went shopping (and she wasn't complaining about that at all), then they went to get some smoothies, and then they went sparring at the training grounds. That's exactly where they were right now and Sakura had had enough!

Grabbing Naruto by his collar she just leached out, "That's enough! You are dragging our butts all around the village from 10 am till now, you cancelled my shift, you woke me up so damn early and I was already sleep deprived, thank you very much, you made me play monopoly, MONOPOLY, Naruto, you know very well that I loathe it! Then you decide it's the perfect time to give the memorials a visit and UGH! ITS ENOUGH ALREADY! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she shook him really hard, she thought his shoulders got dislocated.

Sasuke started to chuckle but was stopped abruptly when Sakura glared at him.

"Okay okay! Calm down Sakura-chan," he rolled his shoulders, "Ouch! Look, sorry guys to get you worried and all, but I have a very good reason for that-

"-Surprisingly-"

"-let him complete Sasuke!"

"Anyways…you know how Tsunade-baa-chan said that in exactly a month she would retire and she was going to make sure that I am going to be Hokage?"

"Hn."

"Yeah Naruto, but that's a month away! There is still a whole month until you become busy with Hokage-related stuff."

He looked at her sadly, "I have a mission and it's going to take a month exactly."

Silence enveloped the trio. It stretched for what seemed like years when it was only a couple of minutes, until, suddenly and surprisingly, Sasuke decided to interrupt it, "When are you leaving?"

"…Tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh," Sakura felt so bad for not enjoying the day. It was the last day they would see each other for a whole month and then Naruto would be Hokage. Not that she was sad for that or anything; no don't get her wrong. It's just that he would be so busy and she would get to seldom see him, if at all.

Naruto, after sensing the bitter and gloomy atmosphere, decided to change it a bit. "I know! I can make Sakura my secretary and Sasuke could be my right-hand-man!"

"Hell no."

"Do not make me your secretary! I am already busy like that!"

His face turned crestfallen, "C'mon you guys! We could be very close!"

"And extremely busy!" Sakura added.

He pouted at her.

Laughing at the cute look that crossed his face, she threw her hands around his neck in a warm hug, "I'll miss you idiot."

He snaked his arms around her hips and squeezed her, "I'll miss you too."

Untangling themselves from their unbreakable grip, Naruto looked at Sasuke expectedly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What? I am not going to hug you."

"What? Ew! Who said I wanted that?!" they looked opposite of each others.

Sakura looked at them and sighed. Elbowing Sasuke lightly, she whispered to him to just suck it up already!

Gulping slightly, Sasuke patted Naruto on the back, "Be safe."

Naruto laughed cheerfully, "Dude that was so gay!"

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke blushed (at least that's what Sakura thought was Sasuke's version of a blush).

"Teme!"

…And some more bickering you don't want to listen to because this is T-rated.

Sakura didn't understand men and she wasn't sure she was going anytime soon. She yawned loudly; come to think of it, she needed some sleep.

She was just about to excuse herself when Naruto uttered those words that she dreaded the most, "How about a sleepover at Sakura's?!"

Oh God no! That was enough for one day! Please, can someone rescue her? Anyone! Even Rock Lee! Just pleeeeaaaase!

"Last one to arrive is a rotten, gutless rat!"

No! Just no! This is downright awful! Unacceptable!

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, you don't want to be a rotten, gutless rat, do you?"

Noooooooooooooo!

* * *

**So hope you like it. Naruto is not mine and the cover photo isn't mine either. Sorry for any mistakes up there. I don't own iron man too. So read and review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated. Enjoy! Have a good week, y'all!**


End file.
